warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mistfeather's Decisions
My first fanfiction! yay! Warning: May contain mature content, such as mild gore. The territories of the clans are the same as the lake ones in the books. WIP This is a work in progress. I may need help with some things because this is my first fanfiction. Allegiances Starflight helped me with allegiances SkyClan Leader: Birchstar - a black and white striped tom Deputy: Kestrelbreeze - a light brown she-cat Medicine Cat: Lilyblossom - a light brown, green-eyed she-cat apprentice: Rainpaw Warriors: Oakjump - a brown tabby tom Reedpelt - a russet tom with light blue eyes apprentice: Rockpaw Leafclaw - a dark brown tabby she-cat Brambleleap - a dark brown tabby tom Mousefoot - a small gray she-cat Lightspots - a white and cream she-cat with yellow eyes apprentice: Foxpaw Tawnystone - a black and brown tom with gold eyes Mistfeather - a white she-cat with gray speckles Apprentices: Rainpaw - a dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Foxpaw - a russet she-cat with a white tail-tip Rockpaw - a dusty brown tom Queens: Moonbeam - a pretty silver she-cat, mother of Redkit, Lightkit, and Creekkit Kits: Redkit - a russet tom-kit Shadekit - a gray tom-kit Creekkit - a brown-dappled tom-kit Elders: Halfleg - a dark gray tom missing his back left foot Badgerstreak - a black and white she-cat ShadowClan Leader: Antstar - a russet tom with black speckles Deputy: Swampsplash - a mottled brown tom Medicine Cat: Gooseflight - a gray-dappled tom Breezefur - a silver she-cat Warriors: Sparkfoot - a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Pinepelt - a russet tom with green eyes apprentice: Sunpaw Runningwolf - a brown-gray she-cat Frogleap - a small gray tom with amber eyes Toadhop - a dark brown tom with yellow eyes apprentice: Flamepaw Shadowtrail - a dark gray she-cat with a black stripe Blackheart - a black and white tom Whisperstep - a light gray she-cat with darker swirls Nightbird - a black she-cat with a white tail-tip Apprentices: Sunpaw - a golden tom with gold eyes Flamepaw - a ginger she-cat Queens: Flowerfoot - a light brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Frostkit and Icekit Squirreltail - a small russet she-cat Kits: Frostkit - a white she-kit with light blue eyes Icekit - a white he-kit with dark blue eyes Elders: Needletuft - a patchy-furred she-cat Prologue Mistfeather was sitting in the forest, she had just caught some prey and was resting for a second. Then she felt tingles run up and down her spine, she had felt this feeling, like someone was watching her, before but never this much. She looked around and saw nothing, so she decided to get up and bring all the prey she had caught back to her clan. She heard a twig snap and became scared, she raced to gather her prey. When she was close to her Clan's camp she calmed herself to hide her fear. She wondered, "What was watching me?" Chapter one (Thinking About Family) Mistfeather was sitting in the warrior's den, thinking about her past. She was questioning everything she had been told about her family. They must be alive, at least one of them. she thought. S he had been told her parents were dead, but recently she thought different. She had heard other warriors talking about her, and about her parents. "Her mother loved her, but her father hates her." she had heard one tom say. Hates? What did he mean by hates? Did he mean to say hated? Or was her father really alive? She had also heard a she-cat say, "Yeah, Mistfeather's sibling was mouse-brained. Like why would she even do that?", did this mean she had a sister? And if she did, was her sister still alive? And what mouse-brained thing did she do? "So many questions! And no answers!" she thought. Then, the other warriors came in, she went to her nest, and she lay down and went to sleep. Chapter two (The ShadowClan Warrior) Mistfeather woke up the next morning, all the questions were still in her head. She shook her head and went to get some fresh-kill. Then she saw the deputy coming toward her, she sat up and looked at her. "Good morning Mistfeather." The she-cat said in a nice tone. "Good morning Kestrelbreeze." Mistfeather replied shyly. "I want you to go on a patrol with Oakjump and Leafclaw." Kestrelbreeze said in a more serious tone "Ok." Mistfeather replied gladly "Finally! A patrol with Oakjump!" "Oakjump will tell you where you will be patrolling." The she-cat said bringing Mistfeather out of her thoughts. "Ok thank you." Mistfeather replied as the deputy walked away. "I haven't been able to talk with Oakjump much since I became a warrior, this will be fun." Mistfeather thought as she finished eating her fresh-kill. "We will be patrolling at the ShadowClan border." Oakjump told Mistfeather and Leafclaw. "Ok." Both she-cats replied. They went out and went towards the border between SkyClan and ShadowClan. They got to the twoleg path and Mistfeather stared out towards ShadowClan. What she did not know at that moment was that a ShadowClan warrior was watching her, paying attention to every detail. Mistfeather, Oakjump, and Leafclaw walked along the boundary line, scent marking trees as they went. The ShadowClan warrior followed on the other side of the twoleg path watching and being careful not to be seen. Then Mistfeather saw the ShadowClan warrior, she saw the fear that came into the warrior's eyes when she saw them. She could see that the cat was not very big, and she sat there staring at the cat. Oakjump looked at her when she didn't respond to him, then he looked at where she was looking and he saw the cat. He came up to Mistfeather and told her quietly "We should leave the cat alone, maybe it will leave us alone if we do." And Mistfeather replied "Yes, I was just looking, I wasn't gonna bother them." Chapter 3 (Did I Have A Sister?) Mistfeather, Oakjump, and Leafclaw arrived back at the clan camp. Mistfeather, still thinking about the ShadowClan warrior, went straight to the warrior's den to think. As she entered and saw no one else was there thoughts rushed into her mind, she sat down on her nest and whispered her thoughts to herself. "Who were they?" "What were they doing there?" "Was ShadowClan planning an attack on SkyClan?" She shook her head trying not to think about anything bad, but her curiosity just brought more and more thoughts to her mind. Then, she heard a warrior coming, she tried to look like she was tired and just wanted to go to bed, then she noticed the smell, it was Oakjump. She looked towards the entrance and he entered with two pieces of fresh-kill, he put one down next to her, then put the other at his paws. "I thought you would be hungry, but I saw you go straight here, so I brought you some fresh-kill." He mewed in a kind voice. "Oh, thanks." She mewed back. "So, about the ShadowClan warrior." He started to say but it seemed as if he was too scared to go on. "Do you think ShadowClan is planning an attack?" Mistfeather asked in a scared tone. "No, I don't think so." Oakjump replied eating his fresh-kill. "Well, I gotta go now, see you later." He said when he was finished. "Yeah, see you later." Mistfeather mewed quietly as he left. She ate her fresh-kill then thought about things for a while, then warriors started to come into the den and she lay down to go to sleep. She dreamed about the ShadowClan warrior, but it was strange, she dreamed that the warrior was her sister, and she saw her father, who looked very similar to the warrior, except he had more white. Her dream was very strange, and when she woke she thought, "Did I have a sister?" Chapter 4 (The Truth) Mistfeather had made up her mind, she was going to talk to Oakjump about what she was thinking. "What do I ask him though?" She thought. "Do I just walk up to him and say 'Was I lied to about my family'?" She was trying to think of a way to say it when she saw Oakjump. She ran up to him and burst out "Is my family alive?" He stared at her, his eyes looked as if she had just insult him, but he looked as if he were trying to hide something. Oakjump motioned for Mistfeather to follow him, they went into the warrior's den and she asked again "Is my family alive?" Oakjump sat, and it looked as if he was trying to think of a way to get Mistfeather to stop asking, he replied sighing "Yes-" and she cut him saying yelling "WHY WASN'T I TOLD?" his eyes looked angry and she apologized for yelling and cutting him off, then he said "Only some of your family is alive, it is true that your mother died, but." He stopped as if his heart was struck with unbearable pain, and Mistfeather replied "My father, he is alive?" Oakjump nodded and Mistfeather asked again "Why wasn't I told?" Oakjump didn't reply, a tear fell and Mistfeather nuzzled him in an understanding way. Oakjump finally gained the strength to talk again and he said "You weren't told because we wanted to protect you, your father blamed you for the death of his mate, your mother, he took your-" he stopped suddenly as if he were about to say something he shouldn't and Mistfeather asked "He took my what?" Oakjump replied quietly "Your sister." Mistfeather froze, the thing she had wanted most, the thing she had dreamed about for moons, she finally had a family , but where were they? She motioned for Oakjump to go on and he said "He took your sister with him, and they went to ShadowClan his original clan." Mistfeather stared at the ground, she was a half-clan cat? Oakjump noticed that she wanted to be alone and he left, Mistfeather sat and it felt like the world was closing in on her, it felt like she was dying, she started to cry as she thought about the ShadowClan warrior she had seen, "Could they be my sister? Or my father?" She couldn't imagine it, her father left her and took her sister. Chapter 5 (My Sister?) Tonight was a full moon, which meant there would be a gathering, Mistfeather was excited to go. The sun was setting and they went to the island, Mistfeather saw the ShadowClan warrior and went over to her. "Hello." She said quietly. "Hi." The warrior replied awkwardly. Mistfeather listened to the other cats talking, then one of the leaders yowled and everyone turned their attention to the leaders. The gathering lasted a while then the clans went one by one. Mistfeather went over to Oakjump and asked "What do my sister and father look like?" "They are both black and white cats." he replied quickly. Mistfeather thought, "She must be my sister!" Everyone went back to the clan and went to bed. Mistfeather was thinking about the warrior all the time, so much that she was worse at hunting and Oakjump new what was bothering her. Then, a few days later, Most was hunting and she saw the warrior again. The warrior stared at her with desperate eyes, was she in trouble? Mistfeather went closer to the twoleg path and made a questioning look. The warrior came closer too and spoke, "Hello" Mistfeather replied, "So you need help? You look scared." The warrior mewed quietly "Yes, my father, he- well he-" it seemed as if she was too scared to say what it was and Mistfeather encouraged her to tell her. "He left my sister when I was a kit, almost an apprentice, we used to live at SkyClan, I'm a half-clan cat-" she stopped as if she had said something bad and Mistfeather stuttered, "My- my father left me when I was young, and he took my sister." "What is your name?" The warrior asked. "Mistfeather. And yours?" She replied. The warrior stared at her and said "My name is Nightbird, my sister was Mistkit." Mistfeather said quietly shaking "My- my sister?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (3misty3) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)